


Student Warriors of Hope

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: SIDE: HOPE [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: The Warriors of Hope enroll in the new Hope's Peak Academy. Everything is new and unpredictable but so is the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHY WEREN’T THE WOH KIDS IN THE LAST EPISODE? WHERE ARE THEY NOW? ARE THEY OKAY?? KODAKA WHY??? not even like 5 second still screenshot? no? WHY NOT? JUST WHY??

The Warriors of Hope continue their righteous journey in a world paved with trials of a whole new level.

They were back in school. To be precise, they were in high school. Not just any high school but the ultimate high school - Hope’s Peak Academy. Well, maybe ultimate isn’t the appropriate term. This is the newly reformed one of course. Hence, nobody has titles and every student is called hope collectively.

It’s different here. Not everyone is talented. Not all the problematic students were grouped together. Not a single person is entitled to any more than the next person. In short, it was just an ordinary high school. But because of its normalcy, it stood out all the more. It was a symbol that the world could normalize as well. It was a pillar of hope.

This school was far superior than its predecessor.

Everyone and anyone could enroll here and it was actually encouraged to go to this school than any other high school despite its checkered history.  That’s why when they were invited to become students of the school, they decided that it wasn’t such a bad offer. They even kept their squad name as Warriors of Hope.

Just like any group of heroes on a quest, there were challenges they had to overcome and enemies they had to defeat.

“W-What is this supposed to be?” Touko asked with a scowl, her hands clutching a piece of paper that she had just skimmed through.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s my homework.” Masaru answered confidently.

“Your homework was to write an essay on anything that happened to you.” She snarled and continued, “Slice of life basically. Non-fictional. Based on your own experience. Need I go on?” She sighed. “How hard can it be to write something s-so simple? I thought the instructions were clear enough so w-why the hell am I reading a fantasy au?!”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that what’s written there actually happened to me!” He contested as he leaned forward in his seat.

“I know. I was there during some parts.” She deadpanned.

There was an awkward pause in the classroom.

“A-Anyways, if you’re going to write a fantasy au then you could have done b-better than this.” Touko squinted at the paper again with animosity in her eyes as she crudely remarked, “And seriously? You’re still going for the whole hero spiel? What are you? Twelve??”

“Actually, he’s s-seventeen…” Jataro timidly corrected her.

“Well his writing says otherwise.” Touko sneered and then eyed the problematic student levelly. “I’m not accepting this. Redo it. Pass it to me on monday.”

Masaru got up from his seat and protested, “Ehhh? You can’t do that!”

“Tough break, kid. I don’t make the rules in this class.” Touko commented without a shred of mercy. And even smiled in amusement just to rub salt in his wounds. “Oh, wait. I guess I do.”

“No way! This totally sucks!” Masaru groaned but he knew it was futile to argue with the teacher.

“H-homework… on a weekend? That’s h-horrible!” Jataro said.

“Laaame!” Kotoko jeered at him. “Are you sure you’re trying hard enough? Are you even passing?”

“I told you to change your paper.” Nagisa sighed. Being the voice of reason in the group was tiring especially when nobody listens to him. “This is what you get for ignoring my advice.”

“Guys… you gotta help out a friend in need here.” Masaru pleaded.

“Nope! Not my problem!” Kotoko smiled sweetly.

“S-Sorry, I’m not really good at t-this kind of thing.” Jataro stammered.

“Maybe next time. When you actually listen to reason.” Nagisa calmly  brushed off his pleas.

This was the usual classroom scene here at Hope’s Peak Academy. Well, at least for this class in particular. It’s always lively here every day.

“Touko~” The door slid open to reveal the cheerful form of Komaru who walked towards her best friend gave her a warm hug in front of the class.   
At this point in the semester, the class is used to it although it still brings a slight blush to Touko’s face. “Huh? It’s t-time already?” She asked but began to pack her things so she could move on to her next class. “Well whatever. I’m done with these brats anyways.”

“Keep up the terror teacher image. It’s really convincing.” Komaru commented with a smile.

“Well someone has to balance out your peppiness.” Touko scoffed.  "Seriously, you’re like a walking ray of sunshine. If you weren’t my friend you would have been easily bullied by the students.“

“Best friend.” Komaru corrected her with a dazzling smile.

“Y-yeah… best… friend.” Touko repeated, much softer and more sincere this time. She always gets like this whenever their friendship is brought up and it’s one of those rare moments where she’s less intimidating and more grateful instead.

Meanwhile, the class whispers in hushed voices so as not to interrupt the heartwarming moment between the two teachers.

“Aw, aren’t they the cutest!” Kotoko squealed as she watched the scene unfold. “I want a girl friend too! So I have someone to be all cute and mushy with!”

“Bleck! Who would want to do that?” Masaru commented with disgust.

“See, this is why you’re never going to get a girlfriend.” Kotoko sighed and just gave him a look of pity.

“What? How is this even related to that!” Masaru asked indignantly.

“Don’t worry… Even if you don’t get a g-girlfriend, you still have us.” Jataro patted him on the shoulder.

“Don’t even get me started on this topic.” Nagisa said as he discreetly hid the love letter that he got for that day. “I suggest we focus on other and more urgent matters.”

“Yeah, because Masaru’s not gonna get a girlfriend anytime soon.” Kotoko snickered.

“Hey! I heard that!” He shot her a glare but it just bounced off as she giggled.

Such was the new path for the Warriors of Hope.

Their journey had just begun and an uncertain future laid ahead of them.


End file.
